republic_wirelessfandomcom-20200214-history
Solving Common Problems
The following are workarounds or solutions to commonly seen issues with phones operated on the Republic Wireless service. Questions about issues not listed here should be posted to the Republic Community. __TOC__ =DEFY XT= Google Play Store crashes on a factory reset DEFY XT Since early February 2016, the factory installation of the Google Play Store crashes on launch. Resolve the issue as follows: #Allow the installation of an app from a source other than the Google Play Store. #*Launch the Settings app. #*Tap “Applications.” #*Tap to check “Unknown sources” and “Ok” to dismiss the warning. #*Tap the Home button to exit the Settings app. #In the phone's web browser go to http://bit.ly/defygpapk and tap the “Download” button. You're getting a newer version of the Play store, which was copied from a working Defy XT. #At the top of the screen you'll see a notification with a down arrow. Pull the notification down to watch the progress. When the download is complete, tap the notification. #Tap "Package installer." #You’ll be prompted to replace a system application. Tap "Ok.” You’re replacing the old version of the Play Store. #You'll be asked to confirm installing the application. Tap "Install." #When it finishes, tap either Open or Done. If you open it you should find that you have a working Play store app. #Finally, turn off "unknown sources" by repeating step 1 and unchecking "Unknown sources." When I call voicemail, my DEFY XT rings or I hear my own voicemail greeting Since the January 2013 phone update (OTA), activating the DEFY XT or doing a Profile update causes the voicemail number for "My Carrier" to be re-written. This is only a problem for members using Republic's own voicemail. To fix it, start the Settings app, tap Call Settings, then Voicemail settings, and finally Voicemail number. Change the number shown to 214-664-9147. I cannot activate my Republic Wireless Defy XT As of July 22, 2016 the Motorola Defy XT (models 557 and 557D) can no longer be re-activated on Republic Wireless. Phones that have service may continue to be used. There is no workaround or solution. Poor battery life The battery life on the DEFY XT is largely affected by three factors: #A weak cellular connection causes the phone to increase power to the cellular radio, draining the battery more quickly. #Data usage over cell causes the battery to deplete quickly. #Apps that run continuously (even when you are not actively using them) drain the battery. See this blog for a full explanation and steps to resolve each problem. Insufficient phone storage - cannot install more apps The phone has only 387 MB of internal storage reserved for apps and their data. See this blog post for the steps needed to maximize the available space for apps. What carrier name should I use when signing up for text messages If you are trying to subscribe to receive text messages from a service, and you notice that the form requires you to indicate your carrier's name, you will most likely find that Republic Wireless is not listed as an option. These types of subscriptions usually involve an e-mail to text gateway service, and as noted in The Complete List of Caveats, Republic Wireless' support for texts from e-mail to text gateway services does not extend to the DEFY XT. An unsupported workaround allows you to determine your phone's underlying Sprint number and subscribe that number to the service, using "Sprint" as the name of your carrier. Suddenly my DEFY XT has no cell service where it always worked before Try each of the following solutions until service is restored: #Enable Airplane mode, wait 15 seconds, disable Airplane mode #Hold the power button down until a menu appears, then select Power Off. After the phone shuts down, turn it back on. #'DEFY XT only': Remove the back cover and pop out the battery. Wait 15 seconds, re-assemble the phone, and then power it on. Wi-Fi is unexpectedly turned off In the Battery Manager app, select Performance Mode. Other modes will disable Wi-Fi. Sandisk 32GB MicroSD card problems A number of members have reported issues occurring after about a month of using Sandisk 32GB cards. Apparently other phones have also had problems according to this report from theregister.co.uk Contact Sandisk to file a warranty claim if it's too late to return the product to the store where purchased. =Lollipop Phones: Moto E (1st and 2nd Gen), Moto G (1st and 3rd Gen), Moto X(1st and 2nd Gen)= Google Play Services crashes on a factory reset Moto E (1st or 2nd Gen), Moto G (1st or 3rd Gen) or Moto X (1st or 2nd Gen). As of December 15, 2016, following a factory reset, the original version of Google Play Services crashes when adding a Google account to the phone. This can be resolved as follows. #When asked to add a Google account, tap the Skip button and confirm this by tapping Skip again. #Also skip the activation portion of setup when you see Welcome to Republic Wireless. Tap the Skip button at the top right and then tap Done to exit phone setup. #Tap OK to dismiss the home screen tutorial. #Allow the installation of apps from sources other than the Google Play Store: #*Start the Settings app #*Tap Security #*Tap Unknown sources to turn this setting on, and then tap OK to dismiss the warning. #*Tap the Home button #Download a newer version of the Google Play Services app: #*Start the Chrome web browser app #*Tap the address bar at the top #*From the keyboard type bit.ly/app4gpserv (this is case sensitive) and tap the -> button. #*Tap the Download button. #*Tap the blue Download anyway button to acknowledge Google Drive's warning about being unable to scan the app. #*If prompted to Open with select Chrome and then tap Just once. #*Accept the warning about harmful files by tapping OK. #At the top of the screen you'll see a notification with a down arrow. Swipe down from the top edge of the screen to expand notifications and watch the process. #When the download is complete, tap the notification that begins with Google Play service''s. You’ll be prompted to install an update to a built-in application. Tap ''Install at the bottom of the screen. This updates the built-in version of the Google Play Services app that was crashing. #When installation is complete, tap Done and tap the Home button. #Add your Google account to the phone as follows: #*Start the Settings app. #*Tap Accounts, then tap +Add account. '' #*Tap ''Google and sign in with your Google credentials #*You may still see a warning that Google Play Services has stopped, but it will not prevent you from adding your Google account to the phone. #*Complete the Google account setup, then tap the Home button when returned to the Accounts screen. #Repeat step 4 but this time turn off the Unknown sources setting. #Finally, open the Play store app, tap the menu button (three horizontal lines) at the top left, and then tap My apps & games, and tap Update All if apps aren't yet updating. Allow all app upates to complete before using the phone. #To resume phone activation, start the Republic Wireless app. =Moto E (1st Gen)= Insufficient phone storage - cannot install more apps The phone has 2 GB of internal storage reserved for apps and their data. See this blog post for the steps needed to maximize the available space for apps. "Unfortunately messaging has stopped" Uninstall any of the following types of apps on your phone: Call or text blockers, Antivirus or security, Facebook Messenger. If the problem persists, operate it in Safe Mode. If the problem is solved in Safe Mode, there is still an app causing the problem. If the problem persists in Safe Mode, continue with the following steps: Clear data on the Messaging app. With the phone on Wi-Fi, use the Google Play app to uninstall updates to the Republic Wireless app. Clear the phone's cache. When the phone restarts, return to the Play store and Republic app and tap Update to insure the Republic app is at the latest version. Next, open the phone dialer and use the numeric keypad to dial *#*#8647#*#* That sequence will disappear, and the Republic arc will disappear and then return to the notification bar. Power off the phone, and turn it back on. Android 5.1, RW App version 2.1 (or newer) and an updated Republic Telephony app will solve this issue. Dialer closes without completing the call, then completes it later First, reset the Republic app. Use the Google Play app to uninstall updates to the Republic Wireless app, reboot the phone, return to the Google Play app and update the Republic Wireless app. Next, reset the Dialer app. Settings > Apps, swipe from right to left until the heading says "All." Scroll down and tap "Dialer." Force stop and clear data. Android 5.1, RW App version 2.1 (or newer) and an updated Republic Telephony app will solve this issue. =Moto G (1st Gen)= Outbound calls fail to complete or result in a busy signal Launch the dialer and tap the three stacked squares in the lower, right-hand corner. Tap "Settings." Tap "Assisted Dialing." Assure that "Assisted dialing status" is checked. Note: Moto G users may see a persistent notification indicating an Assisted Dialing error. This is a false notification and can be safely ignored. Users should not attempt to fix the error by unchecking the Assisted Dialing setting. New Moto G outbound calls may produce a buzzing noise on outbound audio An update to the Motorola Software is required. With the phone on Wi-Fi and at least 50% charged, navigate to Settings > System Update and tap "Update Motorola Software." =Moto E, Moto G and Moto X= Calls to voicemail return a busy signal With the phone on Wi-Fi, launch the dialer and dial *#*#8647#*#*. The dialer will clear and after a few seconds a circled'' i ''will appear in the notifications area. Reboot the phone. The Republic Wireless app's memory usage measures in the gigabytes The Republic Wireless app (versions prior to 2.1.0.2157) may begin to consume large portions of the phone's available memory, causing sluggishness or failures. If this problem is not solved the phone will become unresponsive. With the phone on Wi-Fi, use the Google Play app to uninstall updates to the Republic Wireless app. Reboot the phone. When the phone restarts, return to the Play store and Republic app and tap Update to insure the Republic app is at the latest version. Last updated 05:16, December 20, 2016 (UTC)